C'est la fin
by UchiwaPower
Summary: Harry en a plus qu'assez de Malfoy et de ses remarques c'est pourquoi, à la fin de des études de sorcellerie, il décide de disparaitre du monde sorcier sans laisser de traces...


Autor : UchiwaPower

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowlling sauf le déroulement de l'histoire

WARNING CECI EST UNE FANFICTION DE HARRY POTTER CONTENANT UN SLASH SOIT UN HP X DM DONC HOMOPHOBES PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN

Résumé : Harry en a plus qu'assez de Malfoy et de son attitude envers lui celle-ci est restée la même depuis leur entrée à Poudlard mais voilà, après s'être débarrassé de Voldemort, Harry et ses amis retourne à Poudlard pour y finir leurs études et notre pauvre Survivant doit supporter les remarques cyniques de notre blondinet préféré c'est pourquoi à la fin de leur dernière année, Harry Potter décide de disparaître du monde sorcier sans se retourner….

….

Chapitre 1

_Poudlard fin du rêgne de Voldemort_

POV HARRY

Ca y est, cette fois c'est la fin….. Je n'arrive pas à y croire j'ai enfin débarrassé le monde de ce psychopathe, mais à quel prix…Fred, Remus, Tonks…Colin il va me manquer celui-là en fin de compte je l'aimais bien même s'il ne me lâchait plus une fois qu'il m'avait trouvé…et tous les autres…. Cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ? Ne pouvait-on pas éviter un tel carnage ?! Non… je ne crois pas… Tout ça c'est de la faute de Malfoy ! Si cette sale fouine n'avait pas fait entré les mangemorts, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…Tiens mais d'ailleurs où est-il passé ce lâche ?

« Harry ! Tu vas bien ? »

J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner qu'une tornade brune suivie d'une chevelure rousse m'écrase dans leurs bras.

« Hermione, moi aussi je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien Ron et toi mais est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser respirer ? » je lui demande alors que mon visage commençait à virer au bleu.

« Oups excuse-moi, je suis désolée…je… » Panique ma meilleure amie devant son geste.

« Hey calme-toi 'Mione, il va bien maintenant, il n'y a plus rien à craindre c'est terminé » la rassure son petit ami

Alors que mes deux meilleurs amis se réconfortaient l'un l'autre, perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas Malfoy et ses parents quitter rapidement les lieux de crainte de se faire arrêter par les aurors qui arrivèrent juste après la bataille.

« Bon débarras, j'espère qu'on ne le reverra plus celui-là » grogna Ron, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Hermione étant trop traumatisée par les événements qui venaient d'avoir lieu, ne répondit rien à sa remarque et c'est en silence que nous transplanons vers le Square Grimauld où nous retrouvons les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix ayant été épargnés lors de la bataille. Je remarquai vite que Ginny s'était considérablement rapprochée de Zabini qui nous avait rejoint juste avant le début de la bataille car pour lui les idéaux de Voldemort étaient insensés. Epuisé je décidai de les laisser de toute façon, Ginny n'avait pas besoin de moi en ce moment, elle avait Blaise. Une fois dans la chambre de Sirius que j'avais récupéré après sa mort, je m'écroulai sur le lit et m'endormis rapidement.

A la fin de l'été, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Blaise et moi avons reçu une lettre de Poudlard nous disant que notre formation magique était incomplète et que par conséquent, nous étions appelés à venir finir nos études au sein de l'établissement.

Dans le Poudlard express, nous entendons du bruit dans le couloir et Blaise décide d'aller voir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il n'est toujours pas revenu je décide donc d'aller voir ce qui lui prend tant de temps et l'aperçois alors en larmes (oui oui, vous ne rêvez pas mais Blaise n'est pas si méchant en fin de compte) dans les bras d'un autre garçon aux cheveux blonds. Mon cœur rate alors un battement. Je reconnaitrais entre mille cette chevelure blonde, presque blanche ! Malfoy ! Mais comment ose-t-il se remontrer celui-là ?!

« Blaise tu peux me dire ce que tu fais avec ce sale mangemort ? »

« Harry ! Draco n'est pas comme ça enfin ! » Me rétorque mon ami outré.

« Bah voyons… »

« Ne t'en fais pas Potter je suis aussi mécontent que toi de te revoir ici »

« Grand bien t'en fasse Malfoy. Bon Blaise tu viens ? » Je lui demande sur un ton impatient. Mon ami salue alors son camarade de maison avant de repartir vers notre compartiment. Malfoy regarde cette scène d'un air choqué.

Ah tu ne t'y attendais pas hein ? Et bien vois-tu Malfoy, les gens changent… Mais dans ton cas ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Allons bon, non seulement je devais retourner en cours mais en plus j'allais devoir me farcir la présence de la fouine-Malfoy-Prince des Serpentards… Pff l'année va être longue je le sens….

_Poudlard, fin de 7__ème__ année :_

POV HARRY

Ca y est, cette fois c'est la fin, on quitte définitivement Poudlard et ses murs j'avoue que j'en suis soulagé. Vivre là-bas ne faisait que me rappeler la guerre et ses conséquences et puis il y avait…Malfoy. Argh celui-là si je pouvais l'étripper ! Ce sale petit prétentieux m'a encore plus pourri l'existence que les années précédentes ( C'est vraiment possible ça ?!) Enfin bon débarras, plus de fouine pour me gâcher la vie…

« Hey Potter ! »

Argh… j'ai parlé trop vite….

« Potter ! Hey je te parle ! »

Mais pourquoi Merlin dois-je encore subir ses réflexions lors de ma dernière soirée dans cet établissement ?!

« POTTER ! Bon sang tu vas m'écouter quand je te parle espèce de balfré ! » Me cri-t-il dessus en me forçant à me retourner.

« Et quoi Malfoy ? Pourquoi je t'écouterais ? On n'a plus rien à ce dire que je sache ! » Je lui rétorque en me débarrassant de sa prise sur mon bras. Il me regarde avec un regard…peiné ? Non attendez j'ai rêvé là il a toujours le même air impassible qui me fais sortir de mes gonds !

« Alors quoi Potter ? On va prendre le Poudlard Express pour la dernière fois et après « Adieu » ?! »

« Pourquoi ça se passerait autrement ? On a toujours agit comme ça non ? »

« Certes je te l'accorde mais c'était différent… »

« Et en quoi est-ce différent cette fois ? » Je l'interromps agacé.

« Mais enfin ne me dis pas qu'après sept ans de scolarité en commun tu penses disparaître comme ça sans rien dire ?! »

« Oh non ne t'en fais pas Malfoy j'ai une dernière parole pour toi ! Au plaisir de ne plus JAMAIS te revoir ! » Je lui crie en le repoussant brusquement. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et sans attendre, je transplane au Ministère de la Magie où je fais une demande de portoloin longue distance.

« Quelle destination ? » Me demande la responsable.

« Aussi loin que Possible du monde sorcier »

« Cheminette numéro 12. Bon voyage Mr Potter » Me salua-t-elle en me remettant les papiers d'autorisation de transfert à l'étranger. Je ne perds pas de temps et me dirige vers l'emplacement indiqué. Avant de pénétrer dans l'antre de la cheminée, je sors une dernière fois ma baguette, enfin celle de Malfoy plutôt…

« Adieu…Draco… »

…Puis transplane directement vers ma destination... Aurevoir monde sorcier, bonjour monde moldu….

….

_Quelque part en Suisse, 2 ans plus tard ( NDA : Bah oui je suis Suisse donc obligé hein pis qui viendrait le chercher par ici ?!)_

POV HARRY

Rah saleté de temps, un jour il pleut et le lendemain c'est la canicule pfff… Oh un spectacle de magie ! Ah non Harry on a dit plus de magie ! Oui mais ce n'est pas de la vraie magie c'est juste des tours d'illusion…. Capricieux, je décide d'acheter un ticket pour la représentation de ce soir. Tiens l'illusionniste est d'origines anglaises !

« Evans ! Comme ma mère ?! » je m'écris en lisant le nom sur la place que je viens d'acheter. Je sens alors ma gorge se serrer et me rappelle de mes années à Poudlard et des gens que j'y avais rencontrés. Hermione, Ron, ils doivent m'en vouloir d'être parti comme ça… Et Malfoy, je me demande bien comment il a fini celui-là. Bah sûrement à Azkaban comme tous les autres mangemorts…

Le soir même je suis assis au premier rang de la salle de spectacle et je me réjouis de voir ce que les moldus appellent de la « magie ».

Alors que les lumières s'éteignent et le rideau se lève, mon cœur rate un battement… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?! Paniqué, je me précipite vers la sortie mais je n'ai pas le temps d'atteindre la porte que quelqu'un m'attrape par le bras…

« ? C'est bien toi ? »

« Comme tu peux le voir. Maintenant lâche-moi Malfoy » Je m'écris en tentant de me débattre de sa prise mais il la resserre et mon poignet commence à me faire mal

« Attends ! S'il te plaît ne pars pas ! »

« Malfoy qui supplie ? On aura tout vu ! »

« Ne me pousse pas à bout Potter. Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi »

« Pas question Mafloy ! J'ai tiré un trait sur ma vie de sorcier et tu en faisais partie ! Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi ou je te montrerai que je sais encore me servir de quelques sorts ! » Je le menace avant de disparaitre parmi les passants. Très bien, si la Suisse n'est pas un endroit assez éloigné, je vais trouver ailleurs et jamais plus te ne me reverras Malfoyü ! J'en fais le serment. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je me précipitais vers la zone de transplanage internationale où je n'avais plus mis les pieds depuis mon arrivée ici.

« Vous allez où comme ça? » Me demande le responsable avec un fort accent vaudois (NDA : Pas pu m'en empêcher, j'adore trop mon accent haha)

« N'importe où mais très loin »

« Ca marche ! Cheminette numéro 4 destination aléatoire»

Après l'avoir remercié, je me dirigeai vers l'antre de la cheminée et avant de transplaner pour disparaitre, cette fois-ci, pour toujours, j'entendis un cri à me glace le sang mais c'était trop tard, le transfert avait déjà eu lieu et je n'avais aucun moyen de retourner d'où je venais. Alors que les remords commencent à me ronger, je me souviens de ce cris émanant de trois personne que je n'oublierai jamais…

« HARRY YYYYYYYYY ! »

Alors que je repense à ce dernier instant, je réalise que ce n'est pas tant le désespoir ni la peine de mes deux meilleurs amis qui m'a le plus touché mais bien le cri de détresse de mon….pire ennem qui les avait averti de ma présence ici…. Peut-être n'était-il pas si mauvais que ça en fin de compte, mon Malfoy…

**FIN**

NDA : Eh oui ça fini mal désolée mais j'ai jamais dit qu'il y aurait un happy end… Review ? Même mauvaises hein je prends tout afin de m'améliorer^^


End file.
